disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Mana Sphere
' Mana Sphere Fire Elementalist Wizard' CR: 1/2; EXP: 200 CN Medium Humanoid (Demon) Init + 4'Senses' Perception + 0, darvision Defense AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 11(+1 Deflection) hp 7 (1d6+1) Fort + 0 Ref + 0 Will + 2 Defensive Abilities Fire Resistance 5 Offense Speed 30 ft (Fly 10 poor) Melee+0 Masterwork (Bonded) Balloon (1d4 x2) Special Attacks Fire Jet: DC:15, 20 foot line 1d6 fire 7/day Wizard Spells Prepared (if applicable) 0-3 1-2 Wizard Spells Known Fire, Burning Hands, Dancing Lanterns, Shield, Mage Armor, True Strike, See Alignment, Bungle, Magic weapon Statistics Str 8 Dex 10 Con 13 Int 19 Wis 10 Cha 8 Base Atk + 0; CMB - 1; CMD 9 Feats Improved Initiative Skills Knowledge (Arcana) +12, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +8, Knowledge (Religion) +8, Knowledge (Planes) +8, Knowledge (Local) +8, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +8, Perception +4 Languages English, Japanese, Draconic, Goblin, Giant Gear Masterwork Balloon Evility Magic Bundle, all spell DCs are increased by +1. Mana Absorption (Su): Mana Spheres gain 50% more mana at the end of a battle. Special arms Mana Spheres arms and legs are attached through some strange arcane power and as such have a reach of 10 feet. Mana Spheres are creatures forged of pure condensed magic. Their strange bodies are barely attached. Mana Spheres often go on to become powerful mages and some have even learned to sacrifice their own bodies and become "Big Eyes" to generate great magic power. = Mana Spheres as Characters = * +4 INT, +4 WIS, -4 STR, -4 DEX * Humanoid (Demon) * Medium: As Medium creatures, Mana Spheres have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Mana Sphere base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision * +4 racial bonus to any knowledge check, and Perception checks. * Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) * Mana Spheres gain 10% more mana when defeating an enemy. * Mana Spheres arms and legs are attached through some strange arcane power and as such have a reach of 10 feet. *+1 Deflection to AC. * Profficient in Makai Cannon, Flamethrower, Bomb, and Balloon * Level Adjustment: +1 = Big Eye = A Big eye is a Mana Sphere that has condensed it's entire form into it's eye to become a powerful creature made purely of magic power. Often times evil due to the newfound power they possess, some become great scholars in towers hidden far away from humanity. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/undead/demilich/demilich-awakened The Big eye uses the statistics for the Demilich from the pathfinder Bestiary with the following changes. The Big Eye gains the evilities Magic Bundle, all spell DCs are increased by +1 and it also gains the evility One Man army meaning that if all of it's allies are gone, or if it is alone in battle, it gains a +5 bonus to all of it's ability scores until the end of the encounter. The Big Eye also possesses the techniques Zombie Swarm DC:17, Living Fossil DC:15, and Dark Pit DC: 22 once per day and it can use and Drain DC: 19, 3 times per day